There have been a number of attempts to provide a coupling device which allows a user to quickly remove and replace implement heads from a handle. To date, none of these prior art attempts have provided a solution that withstands rigorous work. Thus, there exists a need for a coupling device which allows a user to quickly remove and replace implement heads from a handle that will withstand rigorous work.